


Sweet like sugar cookies

by samizee



Series: True Kinda Love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Dom/Bottom! Patton, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patton fucks and every Side is aware of it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless, Sub Deceit Sanders, Sub/Top! Janus, deceit has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Patton and Janus have a little fun.
Relationships: Moceit, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Patton/Janus
Series: True Kinda Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Sweet like sugar cookies

It was another movie night and this time Janus and Remus were involved, the invitation was extended by Patton.

  
So here they were. 

  
All Sides plus Thomas found their positions infront of the TV; Thomas, Roman, and Logan were on the sofa while Virgil sat on the sofa's arm rest and Remus (who at least wore boxers, thank God) insisted on lying on the floor.

  
Janus himself finds himself on the far end of the sofa, oppossite everyone, and Patton...

Patton is sitting on Jan's lap.

They were watching, well, Janus isn't even sure what they were watching. 

  
Because he can't seem to focus on anything except for Patton's body pressed against his chest and Patton's ass between his thighs. And, as if that wasn't a problem enough,

Patton moves.

A lot. 

  
He keeps squirming on Janus's lap, shifting around trying new positions before settling for the one he was previously in before doing the same thing all over again. 

This happens almost through out the whole movie.

  
It was absolutely torture. But somehow, by some miracle, Janus manages to keep his composure throughout the whole ordeal.

  
Until something happened in the movie. And he doesn't know what it was, exactly, but it prompted for everyone to cheer in excitement.

And for Patton to start bouncing on him.

  
And sweet, suffering snakes trouser if Janus hadn't been hard before...

  
Then Patton goes still, his laughter paused abruptly. There's a sudden change in the air between then; Janus can feel it prickling through his skin.

  
That's when Patton starts fucking grinding agaisnt Janus's lap.

  
"Patton" Janus hisses, keeping his voice low.  
He catches a glimpse of the smirk on Patton's face as the Side contineus his ministrations, slowly grinding against Janus's thighs making sure that his dicks could feel every movement.

  
Janus feels like he's going to explode, his cocks begging for release. And he literally doesn't care how the others would react just so he could let go...except.

  
Except Patton whispers to him, voice quiet but still with that authorative tone. "Hold it."  
And Jan does, keeping it together as the movie goes on while Patton contineus to torture him in the most delicious way.

  
Once the movie is done and Roman and Remus already trying to convince Thomas to write a fanfic between the two characters, Patton says his goodnight and Janus feels himself being pulled by Patton back into the Mindscape and into the older Side's room.

  
"That was fun!"

  
Janus can't help but roll his eyes. "Oh yes, I specially loved the part where I almost creamed my pants in front of Thomas and the others."

  
Patton lets out a chuckle before his expression shifts. "But you didn't." he moves close to Janus and Janus's breath hitches when Patton presses a kiss on his neck, "cause you were a good boy for me"

  
"Pat.." Janus moans. 

  
"Let me see 'em" Patton demands, pulling away.

  
Janus nods obidiently before unzipping himself and taking off his pants, his hard cocks spilling out.

  
"There they are!" Patton's tone is bright and cheerful as he takes the dicks in his hands. "Hello, darlings!" he greets, pressing kisses on both heads. "did you miss me?"

  
Janus lets out a whine. "Patton, please..."

  
"Gosh, look at how wet you are" Patton whispers, sliding a finger on the underside of one of Janus's dicks. "so wet for me"

  
A gasp escapes from Janus's lips when he feels the warmth of Patton's mouth around his cock while his hand wrapped around the other.

  
A curse falls from Janus's lips as his glove covered hand tugs on Patton's hair.

  
"Do you wanna fuck me, baby boy?" Patton coos, looking up at him. "Do you wanna burry your cocks inside Daddy's ass?"

  
"Yes" Janus groans, "Yes, Daddy. Please!"

  
Janus finds himself lifted and tossed onto Patton's bed in seconds, both of their clothes completely off in a snap of Patton's fingers.

  
Janus gets pushed on his back as Patton straddles him, the other Side spreading his fingers on Janus's chest, a sachirine smile on his face, before sinking down on Janus's cocks.

  
"Oh fuck." Patton groans at the same time as Janus hissed, pushing himself further down until the half snake is all the way in. "fuck you feel good, Jan" 

  
Janus only groans in response while Morality fucks himself on the two cocks.

  
"Gosh, I can feel you" Patton gasps, moving his hips, "your cocks are stretching me open, baby boy, fucking me hard and deep.." a gasp "you're making Daddy feel so good" 

Janus can only hiss and whimper in response.

They contineu to fuck like this, Patton boincing on the cocks and moving in a rythm that slowly keeps pushing Janus over the edge.

  
"Daddy..." Janus whimpers "Daddy, kiss me"  
"Well you better get over here, baby" Patton's tone is teasing but Janus could easily detect the demand behind it. 

  
Janus lifts himself in a sitting position, immidiately devouring Patton's mouth once he was able to reach the other Side. 

  
"Look at you" Patton grins "You're so pretty...so gorgeous, baby boy." Patton murmurs against Janus's scales, kissing the snake part of his face. Patton pulls away to look at him. "Daddy, loves you so much." 

  
Janus makes a sobbed sound before wrapping both his arms and legs around Patton, like a snake, as Patton burries his face in the crook of Janus's neck.

  
"My baby boy..." Patton murmurs before latching his mouth on Janus's troath, sinking his teeth and breaking the skin on Janus's neck.

  
That's what pushes him over the edge, Janus lets out a strained gasp when his orgasm hits him, groaning as he fills Patton's ass with his load.

  
He gets a gentle order from Patton to unwrap himself and he obeys, loosening his grasp before completely letting go. Patton pulls away from his cocks and the two whimper at the loss.

  
"Look at the mess you made, baby boy" Patton tugs on Janus's hair. "Are you gonna clean it up?"

  
Janus's nods eagerly.

  
Patton grins and lies back on the bed. "Be a good boy and do it then. Clean your cum out of Daddy's ass..and make sure you get all of it."

  
"Yes, Daddy" Janus responds, already between Patton's legs. He leans forward and shoves his tongue in the other Side's asshole, licking his come off of it.

  
"That's it, baby, that's it..such a good boy" Patton moans, "This is what you were made for isn't, it? You were made to make Daddy's hole feel good."

  
Janus moans at Patton's words, eagerly lapping his tongue on Patton's cum-filled hole.

  
"Daddy's about to come, sweetheart" Patton pants and Janus is already adjusting his position so his face is at level with Patton's cock.

  
He waits, mouth open and tongue sticking out, as Patton jerks himself off. A low grunt comes out from Morality's lips and his coming all over Deceit's tongue.

  
Janus immidiately swallows, licking his lips so he doesn't miss a single drop.

  
"Good boy" Patton praises, "You did good, baby."

  
"Thank you, Daddy." Janus responds, voice soft.

  
Patton smiles before opening his arms in invitation. "Now c'mere and snuggle."

  
Janus happily obliges.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile In Thomas's living room.

  
Thomas and the rest of his Sides had moved on to playing a board game.

  
"It's too bad Patton and Jan already went to bed" Thomas comments.

  
Remus scoffs. "Bitch, please. You actually think they went to bed? They obviously went back to the Mindscape to fuck!"

  
Thomas rolls his eyes at the comment. "Patton doesn't--" he stops when he sees the knowing expression on everyone's face. "Oh my God! He does?"

  
"That's right, Tommy boy!" Remus laughs gleefully, "Patton fucks!"


End file.
